


The Green Monster

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: Destiel One-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean screws up... big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean loved Cas. He really did, but things between the two of them had been tough lately. They were fighting more than usual. Cas had even started sleeping on the couch a few nights ago. Their arguments were petty, mostly just the two of them taking out their anger on the world. Cas was out trying to repair Heaven for the majority of the time, leaving hardly anytime for them to see each other face to face. All they could do was text and call. It was really starting to get to Dean.

That night was particularly bad. Cas was actually staying with them in a motel for a few days, but within five minutes he and Dean were screaming at each other. Looking back, Dean couldn't even remember what the fight was about. He now sat at a bar 20 minutes away, chugging down a beer. His fist clenched tightly when he thought about Cas. The worst part was how calm Cas always stayed during these fights. He just wanted to do something to make Cas as mad as he was right now. There was only one way to do that.

It only took about five minutes before he got exactly what he wanted and some random girl came over to him. He gave her a quick once-over. She was wearing a short strapless shirt that could have passed as a bra and an equally revealing miniskirt.  _'Perfect,'_ Dean thought.

\----------

Dean woke up in a motel bed, a thin and spray-tanned arm draped over his side. He groaned angrily to himself as the events of last night came crashing into his head. He remembered coming back to the motel with some random bar chick, hating the feel of her heavily glossed lips and cakey face. The girl- Dean still didn't know her name- was just stirring by his side. When she came too she batted her eyelashes at him, asking for a round two, but Dean declined. He quickly ushered her out of the motel, ignoring her comments about how much of an ass he was. He was already beating himself up inside. One bad fight with Cas and he run off with the first whore he meets. He wished that Cas never found out about this right as the door opened.

Cas was in the door-way. His eyes were hard and angry, with just a smudge of hurt peeking through, showing Dean that the angel knew everything.

"Cas-" Dean started but was cut off when Cas raised his hand to silence him.

"Don't even bother Dean. I don't care what you have to say."

"Cas please..." Once again Dean was interrupted.

"I said I don't care! I thought you cared about me, but apparently whatever we had means more to me than it does to you." Cas turned away, trying to keep angry rears from falling.

Dean wasn't sure what to do. Out of all their fights, this was most defiantly a first. Cas' last words broke Dean's heart. The fact that Cas thought he didn't mean anything to Dean was completely wrong. Dean wished he could just see that Dean was sorry and that he cared about Cas more than anything. Dean walked up to Cas and wrapped his arms around the angel. Cas turned in surprise and that is when Dean took the opportunity to place is lips on Cas'.

Cas wanted to kiss back. He really did. Every fiber in his body screamed to just forgive Dean and it would all be over. He probably would have too, if the distinct taste of artificial strawberry lip gloss. It was this that steeled his will and enabled him to push Dean away before flashing out before he caved at the mere sight of Dean's hurt and quite frankly shocked look.

Now that he was away from Dean and had some time to think about what had actually happen. As the initial shock wore off, anger took its place. Cas realized he was furious with Dean for what he did _. 'Two can play at this game.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's revenge doesn't go to plan

When Sam came back to the motel from his food run, Cas was gone and Dean was slumped against the end of a messy bed with his head in his hands. Sam didn't need Sherlock Holmes to figure out what happened. The fake tan mark on the bed and the leapord print bra in the corner told him everything.

'Dean?" Sam cautiously approached his brother. Dean looked up immediatly and scrambled to his feet, turning his face to hide his puffy eyes.

"Hey Sammy. Where'd you go?" He added a hint of fake cheeriness to his voice to mask the pain.

"Cut the crap Dean. I know everything. Dick move by the way. Where's Cas?" He set the bag of take-out on the table and crossed his arms. Dean sighed and pressed his knuckles onto the table to support himself. He just wanted to break down but he couldn't. Not in front of Sam. 

"He left." Dean's voice cracked on the last word.

"And you didn't go after him?!" Sam could not believe his brother's stupidity. Well, actually he could, but that did  _not_ make it right. 

"I don't even know where he went! He just flew off. He wouldn't want me to chase him anyway. I really hurt him Sammy." The last part came out as a whisper. 

Sam sighed and ran his hands through his luxurious hair. He then pulled out his phone and dialed Cas' mumber. The angel was smart enough to pick up.

"Hello Sam." His voice was dulled by the sound of others in the background.

"Hey Cas. Look I know what happened. Dean shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to make sure you were, you know, alive." Cas gave a small chuckle from the other end. Sam was perfectly aware that Dean was listening to every word he siad, muscled tense and eyebrowns furrowed.

"I assure you Sam, I am unharmed." Sam turned to Dean and passed on this information. His brother let out an audible breath he didn't know he was holding before waiting to hear the next part of the conversaion. 

"Speaking of Dean, I need you to pass on a message to him for me," Cas continued after a moments pause. He knew Sam told Dean he was okay, which only pained him more. This next part was going to be hard.

"Uh, sure Cas," Sam replied warily. 

"This, thing between us, it was never going to work," Cas continued dispite Sam's protests and the voice screaming at him to stop from inside his head. "I just think it would be best if it ended now. I wish I was sorry, but after what happened I can not even look at him without being reminded. I have to go now Sam. Good-bye." The line went silent. 

Sam shut his phone off, keeping his back to Dean. Why did Cas have to do thins? Surely they could have worked things out. 

"Sam? What's wrong?' Dean walked closer to Sam as the younger Winchester turned to face him, pain and regret clear on his face.

"Dean," Sam started but faltered. It didn't matter though. Dean figured out the rest on his own. Sam reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but Dean just prushed past him and out the door. Once he was safely inside the Impala the tears ran free. 

 _'He's gone. Cas is gone. He left me.'_ These were the only things that Dean could think about.

He wiped his eyes as best as he could and started the car, driving to the nearest bar. Conveniently- note the sarcasm- that was the same bar he sat at last night. He composed himself and walked in. As soon as he sat down a few girls turned to look at him, but he ignored them all. The last thing he needed right now was a one-night-stand.

He had just ordered a beer when he hear a familiar, deep laugh. He snapped his head up and saw Cas, sitting a mere few stools away, laughing... WITH A GIRL! Dean's heart squeezed in his chest and tears pricked dangerously behind his eyes. Dean knew he should just leave then, let Cas be happy. But that was not the Dean Winchester style. 

Dean got up and was about to go over to his ex, when he saw the girl Cas was talking to lean over and whisper in Castiel's ear. This only feuled Dean's hatred towards the stranger and he was ready to confront her, but he stopped in his tracks when Cas smiled coyly and nodded. Then they both got up and abandoned the bar and a heart-broken Dean.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Cas knew he should not be doing this to Dean, but that only made him want to do it more. Even if Dean never knew, Cas would and that was enough. So when the girl leaned over and asked Cas to leave with her, he agreed. 

Castiel did not expect what came next. As soon as there were no people around, the girl turned on him and slapped cuffs around his wrists. They had odd symbols engraved on them, and Cas found out right after this that they were put there to stop him from flying away. The girl pulled a knife from seemingly nowhere as a few dozen more people appeared around them. Angels.

"Leviticus 20:13, Cassie."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

3 days, 8 hours, and 17 minutes. That was how long it had been since Dean saw Cas leave the bar. He could understand why Cas had not contacted him. Dean would have done the same thing in his shoes. He deserved to be ignored, hated even. That was not the problem.

The problem was that nobody had heard from Cas since that night. Cas may be angry, but he would never not answer Sam's calls or messages to let the boys know he was safe. They looked all over for him. They preformed countless summoning spells and called numerous hunters.

3 days, 8 hours, and, 17 minutes. That was when they got desperate.

"Hello boys," the cocky and all too familiar voice came along with the King of Hell.

"Crowley. We assume you know why you're hear." Sam did the talking. Dean hadn't said a word since 2 days, 9 hours, and 56 minutes.

"I can make an educated guess. Dean cheated on his boyfriend so Cassie left your sorry ass but now you can't find him. No one can. So you call me to come and help you locate the angel. How did I do boys? Could I be the next Sherlock Holems? I have the suit, and the, uh, sexuality."

"Spot on. So will you find him or not?" Dean finally spoke from the back of the room where he was leaning on a table.

"I suppose so, but, of course, for a price."

"What do you want? My soul! Take it!" Dean was getting angry now, ignoring Sam's warning glare.

Crowley barked out a mean laugh. "Please. With how many times you two have walked in and out of Hell, your souls are worth a pack of gum at a gas station. I'll tell you what. I'll go cheap for you. When the little guy gets back, I get a swing at him and no one can hit me back. I still haven't quite forgiven him for screwing me over that one time. Not literally of course, though I tried." Deans hands tightened dangerously at this last remark. "Mind your blood pressure dear, it was only a joke."

"Cut the crap, Crowley. You have a deal." Dean shook the demon's hand. Crowley wasted no time in popping off, leaving Sam and Dean at the motel. All they could do was wait.

>>>>><<<<<

4 days, 3 hours and 34 minutes. Crowley came back. He wasn't happy either.

"Well? Where is he?" Dean was starting to grow furious that Crowley returned empty handed.

"He's in a building in Maine. I can get you boys there but I can't go in." Crowley sighed and poured himself a glass of whiskey from a bottle that seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Why not?" Dean's anger was still there but starting to give way to fear and concern _. 'This can't be good.'_

"Your boy must have had a little run in with some angels. The place is warded."

Dean slammed his hand down on the table, trying to push back tears threatening dangerously to fall. If the angels found Cas, things were not going to be pretty.

"Take us."

"I can't catch my breath first?"

"Now."

"Fine fine." With that they were all out of the motel and standing I front of a tall grey building.

"Dean and I will go in and disable the demon warding. Your not just keeping your lazy ass out here." Sam took out an angel blade and led his brother inside.

True to their word, they erased the demon warding and let Crowley in. Everything after that seemed to happen in a blur. They attacked every angel that came at them, and soon enough they came to a intersection. More angels could be heard coming from one way. They figured that was where Cas was, until they head a scream of pain from the other direction. Deans heart dropped to China the instant it came. He could tell it was Cas anywhere. The three of them quickly agreed that they would spilt up, Crowley staying at the intersection in case any more angels came and Sam going down the one hallway. Dean would get Cas.

The screams got louder and more painful the closer he got. He finally reached a room that seemed to be the source and kicked it open. Cas laid in the middle of the room with slashed all over his body and his hands cuffed off to the side. The chick from the bar kneeled next to him with an angel blade. Upon seeing Dean, she smirked and shoved the balde into Cas' stomach before flying away.

Dean rushed to Cas and held the angel in his arms.

"Dean..." Cas seemed to struggle saying his words.

"Sh, sh Cas it's okay. Your going to be fine." Dean tried to keep tears from falling but judging by the newly forming wet patches on Cas' cheeks.

"Dean... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I'm so... So sorry. I hurt you Dean... I wish I didn't but I did... I just hope... I hope you can forgive me... I never wanted you to hate me." Dean stared in shock at the angel in his arms. Did Cass really think that he was the one who made a mistake?

"Cas, I don't hate you. No matter what I never could. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I love you Cas." Even though they had been together for a while, that was the first time Dean said that. Cas smiled weakly.

"I love-" That was all. Cas shut in eyes for the last time.

"Cas? Cas?! No! Cas you can't leave! I need you! I love you!" Dean hugged his angel tightly as he let the tears and sobs wreak his body. He vaguely remembered Sam coming in, prying him away from the corpse, Crowley taking them back to the motel, actually not saying anything, keeping a grim expression on his face. He wasn't completely heartless. Just mostly.

Sam managed to get Dean into bed. He stopped him from drinking himself to death, knowing Cas would never want that to be the result of this. Dean got up and took a shower the next day, figuring it might help. It didn't. It only made things worse. When Dean got out and passed the mirror. He broke down again at the sight of his arms. They were bare.

The handprint- so like the angel who left it- was gone.


End file.
